Microelectronic and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology has achieved wide popularity in recent years, as it provides a way to make very small electronic and mechanical structures and integrate these structures on a single substrate using conventional batch semiconductor processing techniques. While such microelectronic and MEMS devices are becoming mainstream technologies, cost effectively protecting the delicate MEMS structures from damage and/or contamination during wafer processing remains challenging.